Clockwork
by SquishyTheKitty
Summary: When shy, irritable,23 year-old Aolwie gets mixed into things that she'd never have dreamed of how will she handle it? Will her past experiences damage any good that could come out of the situation? What happens when strangers know more about her, than she does herself... Loki/O/C Rated M - for safety. :3
1. Shallow

Note: If you do want me to keep adding chapters please let me know so that i know i'm not just writing to myself. *Deep breath* Here you go!

The rain splattered violently on the train window as we moved swiftly. I sighed loudly and we passed into a dark tunnel, trying to drown the feelings of travel sickness I could feel forming in my throat. I hated traveling. Unfortunately for me, traveling was now an imperative thing. The threat of eviction from my small one –bedroom rented flat looming over my head; meant I had needed a job, and after searching for many months, I finally acquired one. It must have been desperation that made me accept the offer.

The train stops in a station, and I have to swallow hard to stop myself from dribbling vomit down my front. I had initially wanted a desk job. That would have been perfect, no traveling, nothing but mindless typing away at a computer. Perfect. I never aspired to be very much in school. I wasn't particularly intelligent. Neither did I take interest in any extra-curricular activities. My goal was to leave school, get a job, survive, and then die quietly in a care home somewhere. Now here I was, travelling to a different city every few days, before returning to my shitty apartment in London when I was no-longer needed.

A large man in his late fifties plonked himself down next to me; sweating and reeking of fried something or other. I was glad the next stop was mine. I clumsily squeezed out of my seat, clutching my crappy laptop and my coat. Muttering something along the lines of, 'Excuse me, I have to… if I could just,' and stumbled down the carriage to retrieve my worn out overnight bag from the luggage storage. As the train pulled into my station I hastily scramble off of the train and right into the arms of an onlooker.

I groan in my head.

Great.

'Sorry Sir, I didn't see you there' I murmur, hurrying away. I'm cussing at myself in my head when a strong hand curls around my bicep.

'You dropped this when you fell into me.'

Looking up to see the owner of the voice I'm shocked to see a raven haired young man, no older than myself. He's looking at me with hatred so strong I can't even look into his eyes. A larger blonde haired man calls for him and he turns and strides away without a second glance.

What the hell just happened? I didn't even bump into him that hard. Why did he look so disgusted? I feel dazed as I walk away, I'm confused about the encounter. I stuff whatever he handed me into my pocket as I gather my thoughts.

_Fuuucckkkkiinn' hell kid, pull yourself together_

I push whatever just happened out of my mind and walk out of the train station.


	2. Loki

Authors note: Sorry for taking forever to update, I know it's been a really long time and I haven't even really started this yet. *Cringes* I was trying to think of an excuse to give you, but really I'm just lazy. *Shrugs* So, I hope you like this, but if you don't that's alright. *Grins* Anyway, here you go!

Loki sighed at the novelty of his situation.

He was on Midguard. Again.

Midguard. The home of inferiors, vermin and everyone in it was lower than him.

He, Loki, the all mighty Loki, was sat in a Travelodge, in Midguard.

He sighed again, and he had bumped into the filthy woman at the train station. Loki desperately wanted to go home, sleep in his own bed, and relax in the vast library with a book. But his brother had other ideas.

Thor burst into the room, wearing some hideous Midguardian outfit and insisted that Loki wear something like it. Thor Handed Loki some clothes and left him to change.

According to Odin, Loki owed it to Thor that he go to Midguard with him.

Loki owed Thor nothing.

For months Thor had wanted his family to meet the woman he met and fell in love with down here. Loki was not apposed having her come up to meet them. No, Thor was his brother, and while he loved his brother dearly, having to follow him down here was a step too far. Thor was convinced that Loki would find someone to love down here too. Loki didn't love. He read and he learnt. He didn't love.

Loki changed quickly, surprised and how comfortable he felt in the new clothes. Still not Asguardian standard. But he could live with this.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Loki stepped into the hall just in time for him to see his brother coming up to get him.

'Are you ready little brother?' he boomed down the corridor. Thor reached him and clapped him on the back. 'You look fine! we may find you a woman yet. This way'

Loki grimaced and meekly followed him down the corridor.

Maybe he did owe this to Thor. After everything that had happened to him here, all of the destruction that he had caused. Thor had made him see reason, yes. But did that mean that he owed him?

Loki didn't think so.

He still hated Midguard and everything and everyone in it. His temper flared at the ignorant woman bumping into him at the train station. Did she even know who he was?!

No, she didn't.

He calmed his thoughts, it was just a simple accident, Thor had said so.

Loki didn't want any trouble. He just wanted to do what Thor wanted and get home as soon as possible. All the while he was here, he knew he was being watched. Closely. As soon as he was home he wouldn't have anyone watching him and he could do whatever he wanted. Loki decided that for now it was best to follow Thor. Follow his lead and stay away from anyone who might recognise him.

He could hear Thor excitedly talking over his thoughts.

Loki sighed again, It was going to be a long night.


End file.
